Love, Life, Death!
by yugiismyname
Summary: Yami and Kaiba are happy together. Even though more danger lies ahead. Better summary inside. KaibaxYami and a bit of YamixYugi
1. Chapter 1

Yugiismyname:I BLAME YOU RIYUYAMI!!

Yami:What she do?

Yugiismyname:Thanx to the Yami and Kaiba dying onshot from her story "3000 Year Wait". Now I'm doing one like it, but that dosen't happen till the end!!

Yugi:Calm down.

Yami:let's let him be, and get on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pairing:KaibaxYami

Summary:Yami and Kaiba are a happy couple, getting married in a few months. Has a beautiful 6 month old baby girl, and has another one on the way. What could make it better. What!? Yugi is in love with Yami!! And Joey is pregnant!? OMG!! Yami and Kaiba's life isn't normal, but it's different. What!!!? Yami and the baby are in great danger! Great, it keeps getting better and better.

Rated:M for langauge, violence, Death Of Character and Romance(a lot of that)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami awoke to the baby crying again. "Dammit." He mumbled. "She's only been sleeping for an hour." Yami got up and accidently kicked Kaiba.

Kaiba growled. "You stay, I'll get her." Kaiba yawned, got out of bed, and headed to the baby's room. Yami followed anyway. Even though having the baby for six months, they were still getting used to it. "There there." Yami walked in to find Kaiba holding thier child in his arms, rocking her. "There Isabella, see it's alright."

Yami smiled and went towards the two. "Is she alright?" He wispered.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just had a bad dweam." Kaiba talked baby talk and kissed Isabella's cheek.

Yami chuckled. "Well well well, Joey's right, you have changed." Yami smiled taking Isabella from his fiance's arms. "Hasn't he, Isabella?" He asked his daughter.

Yami put Isabella in her crib. "I changed the day I fell in love with you." Kaiba said to Yami staring him straight in the eyes.

"And I did too, I wasn't a strong brave pharaoh. But a young boy wanting love." Yami kissed Kaiba's lips softly but then pulled away. "Shave that damn mustache." Yami said upet.

"But I really want to grow this." Kaiba said as they walked back to their bed.

"I'm not kissing you till that '_thing_' is gone." Yami got under the covers and tried to get back to sleep. But Kaiba began reaching between his legs. "No."

"Come on, just one little hour." Kaiba purred.

"Seto." Yami moaned as he turned to look at his lover.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked smiling.

"I really don't feel like it. Besides, I don't want to wake Isabella." Yami turned back over and closed his eyes.

"Fine. it's alright." Kaiba sighed. "But you know what, she's six months old, we haved'nt had sex in six months. I want to show you my love soon." Kaiba turned over to his side as well.

"All you need is to tell me you love me. That's all I need." Yami said falling asleep.

"Well I love you, my sweet Pharaoh." Kaiba smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Isabella began crying again.

"Shit!!!" Kaiba hollored as he got up and went to Isabella.

Yugiismyname:LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO RIYUYAMI!!!

Yami:sigh He's still upset.

Yugi, well at least he's making a better prideshipping fanfic, then the one he deleted earlier.

Yami:True

Yugi:R&R please.

Yugiismyname:YOU BETTER LIKE IT RIYUYAMI!!!!!!

Yami:growls


	2. Chapter 2

Yugiismyname:Here's chapter two of Love, Family, Death. It is short though.

Yugi:At least you and Yami are calm down now.

Yami:Yeah, at least. I'M STILL TIED DOWN TO THIS CHAIR!!!!

Yugi:sweetdrops Calm down.

Yami:HOW CAN I WHEN I'M TIED DOWN ON A CHAIR!!!!

Yugiismyname:XD

Yami awoke the next morning to the shower on. "Seto are you getting ready for work?" Yami asked walking into the bathroom.

"Yes. Good morning sweetheart." Kaiba said to Yami in the shower.

"Good morning." Yami smiled. "Has anyone called?" Yami asked like he was waiting for a call.

The shower turned off and Kaiba grapped his towel. "Yes, Yugi did." He said stepping out of the shower.

"What did you he want?" Yami asked worried.

"Something about his dad getting out of jail." Kaiba said, but Yami was gone and dressed before he knew.

"Take Isabella to a dare care or something, while I'm gone." Yami went out the door and headed to Yugi's house.

Yami knocked on The Kame Game shop, and entered once he heard a familair voice. "Hello Yami." Yugi's grandfather said to Yami.

"Hey there. How are you today, Solomon?" Yami asked Solomon.

"I'm fine. Yugi's upstairs in his room, he's so scared." Solomon said to Yami.

Yami nodded then headed upstairs and went into Yugi's room. "Aibou?" Yami asked his partner ewith concern on his face.

"Yami!!" Yugi ran up and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and cried. "He's going to come after me. I just know it!!" Yugi cried on Yami's chest.

Yami smiled and held Yugi close to him. "It's alright, he's not going to hurt you." Yami smiled and bent down to look at Yugi's face. "I promise." He wipped Yugi's eyes.

Yugi smiled and jumped into Yami's arms. "Can I stay at your place till I know I'm safe?" Yugi asked Yami sobbing on Yami's shoulder.

"Of course you can. I would love to have some one help take care of Isabella." Yami smiled and picke Yugi up. "Wow, your getting heavy." Yami said smiling.

Yugi got off Yami and packed his clothes. "Okay, I'm ready." Yugi said closing his bag and suitcase. Yami began to head to the door. "Wait!" Yugi said forgetting something.

"What is it, Aibou?" Yami asked confused.

"I can't leave you, now can I?" Yugi walked over to his bed and grapped a doll that looked like Yami, except he was dressed up like a pharaoh.

"I remember when I made you that doll. I still have some marks to prove it." Yami smiled and picked Yugi up and grunted.

"If I'm too heavy, you don't have to carry me." Yugi said worried.

"No, I'm fine." Yami said carrying Yugi out of his room.

When Yami got home, he realized Kaiba was still home. "Sweety what are you still doing here?" Yami asked Kaiba worried, putting Yugi down.

"I was worried, I knew you leaving like that meant something was wrong." Kaiba kissed Yami on the cheek.

"Well Yugi's father is, is a horrible man. Let's put it that way." Yami frowned and looked at Yugi, who was holding Isabella.

"Who's the cutiest little girl in the whole world?" Yugi asked in a baby voice. "You are." Isabella smiled.

"You can tell me." Kaiba looked at Yami.

"Yugi come here." Yugi put Isabella down and ran into Yami's arms. "It's alright, I promise you." Yami shed one tear and sat down on the couch, with Kaiba and Yugi.

"Well let's start with the first day he acted weird. Me and Yugi still shared a body." Yami held Yugi close.

**_Yugi was waking up from a nap. "Well hello there, Pharaoh." Yugi smiled and looked at Yami who was half awake._**

_**"Hey there. Have a good nap?" Yami smiled and got off the bed, allowing Yugi to get off the bed.**_

_**"Yes I did." Yugi smiled and walked over to his door and opened it. There was his dad. "Oh hi there dad." Yugi smiled. Yugi's father pushed him to the bed. "What are you doing!!?" Yugi hollored as his father got on top of him.**_

_**"AIBOU!!!?" Yami turned around and looked at Yugi who had tears in his eyes.**_

_**"Help, Yami!!" Yugi hollored as his dad took his pants off.**_

_**"Yugi!" Yami got on the bed and he just watched as Yugi's father raped and beat Yugi.**_

_**A couple hours later, Yugi was crying, naked under the covers with Yami, holding him tight. "Yami, he, he." Yugi cried.**_

_**"Shh, it's alright." Yami held Yugi tight, crying along with Yugi.**_

_**"Don't ever let him do that again." Yugi sobbed.**_

_**"Yugi." Yami looked Yugi right in the eyes. "I promise Yugi." Yami looked Yugi straight in the eyes and smiled.**_

_**"I believe you." Yugi leaned in and kissed Yami's lips. Instead of pulling away, he deepened it.**_

"And ever since, I've protected Yugi." Yami smiled and looked at Kaiba who had that face again.

"Why is he getting out of jail?" Kaiba asked.

"Well because he served his full ten years." Yugi said, looking at Kaiba.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Yami asked Kaiba. "I kissed him!"

"I know, but I didn't even know you were real at the time." Kaiba winked at looked at Yugi.

Yugi blushed, did Kaiba know!

Yugiismyname:Well that chapy helps you to know the plot for Yugi. Now the plot for Kaiba and Yami will be next chapter and the chapter after.

Yugi:That was nice, longer then the last.

Yami:GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!!!

Yugiismyname:R&R, and once I get at least two maybe three I'll put the next chapy

Yugi: .


	3. Chapter 3

Yugiismyname:Okay here is chapy 3.

Yugi:FINALLY!!!

Yami:GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!!!!

Yugiismyname: ON WITH THE STORY!!

Yami:GET ME OUT OF THIS FREAKIN CHAIR!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami layed Isabella in the bed and then walked down the stairs, seeing Yugi sleeping on the couch. "He hasn't been out long." Kaiba said looking at Yami.

Yami smiled. "Well then, I am going to bed before she wakes up." He began to head upstairs. "Maybe I'll be able to get at least an hour sleep." Yami smiled and chuckled at his last remark.

_Yami was in a dark room, running. He was looking for Yugi. "Yugi, where are you?" He shouted. "Please come out."_

_"YAMI!!!!" Yugi hollored._

_"Yugi!?" Yami ran towards Yugi._

_"No, Yami get out of here. Before he comes back. He's going to kill you, he's using me against you." Yugi said tears falling from his eyes._

_"I'm not afraid of your father!!" Yami said with his deep voice filled with anger._

_"Not him!!" A shadow apeared behind Yugi. "Him!!"_

_"Mark!!!" Yami said shocked._

_"Hello Yami. And good bye!!" Mark laughed and disapeared taking Yugi with him._

Yami jolted up out of bed, and stared at Seto. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare. That's it." Yami said, looking at Kaiba, smiling. "_Just a nightmare!_" He mentally told himself.

"So, how 'bout we have a little fun, till Isabella wakes up." Kaiba pulled Yami down onto the bed, and got ontop of him.

Yami giggled. "I guess you deserve some." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck. "Begin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami looked at the device. "What does it say Yami?" Yugi asked looking at the test results.

"That bastard!!" Yami growled.

"What!?" Yugi frowned, wanting to know.

"He got me pregnant!! AGAIN!!!" Yami groaned.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes, Kaiba. He's done it again." Yami sighed, sitting on a chair.

"It'll be alright. I mean, I'll love to be an uncle again." Yugi smiled, sitting in Yami's lap.

"Yugi, do you like me?" Yami asked, seeing how Yugi was sitting.

"What makes you think that!?" Yugi asked blushing.

Yami looks down at Yugi's hand, on his thigh. "Um, nothing." Yugi looked down as well. "Yugi?"

Yugi blushed hard. "Oh!" He tackled Yami into a deep, hot, kiss.

Kaiba walked into the door. "Yami I'm home." He smiled walking into the living room, seeing Yami and Yugi, tongue tied. "Yami!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname:Hope it isn't short.

Yugi:It's fine -

Yami: GET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!!!!

Yugi:Okay, who wants Yami out of the chair? Read and Review, telling me if you do.

Yugiismyname:And tell me what you think. If not, I won't update!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, this chapter is coming up.

Yugi:YEAH!!

Yami:Finally, is there any lemon in it.

Yugi:I hope there isn't. I mean, that wouldn't be right.

No, but Yami will tell Kaiba he's pregnant. And, well read to find out.

Yami:LET THE STORY GO ON!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba watched in horror, Yami was kissing Yugi. "Yami!!!" Kaiba shouted out, shocked.

Yami pulled Yugi off, and looked at Kaiba, horrified. "Seto, sweetheart?" Yami stood looking at Kaiba. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I desided to come home early, so I could take you all out to dinner. But I see you just went for dessert." Kaiba said hiding the hurt.

"No Yugi's crush, he, he took it, it's not, don't get, please, I didn't, what I mean." Yugi watched Yami try to say a sentence, and was failing at that. He had tears falling from his eyes. Yami, when he got up, threw Yugi, hard.

"I got to go!!!" Yugi shouted crying. He ran towards the stairs, crying, till Kaiba wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. "NO!! I'm sorry!! Please, let me go!" Yugi shouted between sobs.

"Yugi, it's alright, I knew about your crush." Kaiba said, putting the crying Yugi against his chest.

Yugi cried on Kaiba's chest. "You, did." Yugi choked out.

"Yes, I knew you've been wanting to. I've heard you tell Isabella last week." Kaiba said getting eye level with Yugi.

"I really like him." He sobbed. Kaiba smiled and hugged Yugi, tight.

"It's alright, I understand. You've been in love with him since the day you two first kissed." Kaiba hugged Yugi, as he looked at Yami, who was smiling, tears falling from his eyes.

Yami watched Yugi cry on Kaiba's chest. "_Yugi, you should have just told me your feelings that day._" Yami thought to himself.

Yugi looked at Kaiba, tear stains in his eyes. "But then, you came along, and he fell in love, and now, it's too late." Yugi began to cry again.

Kaiba stood up, picking Yugi up with him. "Now I didn't say that. Now did I?" He took Yugi and put him in Yami's arms.

"Thank you, Seto." Yami smiled. "Yugi, it's alright. I'm here. Shhhhh." He carried Yugi upstairs, and layed him on the bed. "You need your rest, little one." He looked down at Yugi, who had his eyes close. "You are still cute, when you sleep." Yugi smiled and feel asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba watched Yami, as he made dinner. "Yugi and Isabella have been sleeping for a good time. Should I go check on them." He asked, as Yami stirred up the beef stew.

Yami looked at Kaiba, and smiled. "You bastard." He laughed.

Kaiba blinked. "Huh? What did I do?" He asked confused.

"You got me pregnant, are you happy?" Yami said, pointing the wooden spoon at Kaiba.

"Your pregnant?" Kaiba questioned.

"Yes, that's what I just said." Yami smiled, looking at the stunned Kaiba.

Kaiba stood up and hugged Yami. "Oh, how far are you?" He asked happy.

Yami smiled and hugged back. "I don't know, I'll make a doctor's apointment tomorrow. I only took a test, and those aren't always right." Kaiba pulled away, and looked at Yami smiling. "Are you okay with that?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kaiba began to lean in, to kiss Yami, when Isabella screamed. "I better go get her." Yami nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi watched Isabella play with her toy keys. "Rubber, great for babies who are teething." He giggled, taking the keys and hiding them from her.

"Yugi Isabella will one day get you for doing that." Yami chuckled.

Kaiba was trying to figure out what to do. Yami was going to the doctor day after, and Yugi was in love with Yami. And Yami and Kaiba were suppose to get married next year. "Yami?" Kaiba said looking at Yami, who was reading a book and watching Yugi play with Isabella.

"Yes." Yami said looking at Kaiba. "What is it?" He questioned.

"The wedding is off." Kaiba said looking at Yugi frowning. "Yugi's in love with you, we're going to have a baby. It's just too confusing for me right now." He sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

Yami got up and hugged Kaiba. "It's alright, I understand. I was going to talk to you about this anyway." Yami smiled and looked Kaiba right in his deep blue eyes.

"Yugi needs you right now. And I know you need him." Kaiba smiled and picked up Isabella. "It's almost nine, I'm going to go and give her a bath and put her to bed." He smiled at them.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "In other words your going to let me and Yugi h ave our time alone." Yugi giggled hearing Yami say that. Kaiba just nodded and headed upstairs.

Yugi sat up and looked at Yami, who was smiling. "So what gender do you think the baby is?" He asked smiling.

Yami put a hand to his abdomon. "I want it to be a boy. So I can name it Jason, after your favorite boy name." Yami smiled at Yugi, who had tears in his eyes. "Come here."

Yugi walked over to Yami and sat on his lap, sobbing. "That's sweet." He said as Yami wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you so much." He hugged Yami.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly, pulling him as close as he can get Yugi. "I love you too, my little angel." He kissed Yugi's forehead, and layed down right on the couch. "Sweet dreams, little one." He smiled as he heard Yugi's breathing become easy. Soon sleep took him too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugiismyname:Hmmm, looks like YamixYugi is coming into the picture.

Yugi:KaibaxYamixYugi?

Yugiismyname:I think I'm turning it into that. Okay next chapter will have Joey in it.

Yami:Any more me and Yugi?

Yugiismyname:-sigh- Yes.

Yami: R&R please.

Yugi: Thanx for reading -


	5. Chapter 5

Yugiismyname: NEW CHAPTER FOR LIFE, LOVE, DEATH!!!

Yugi: YEAH!!!

Yami: FINALLY!!

Yugiismyname: SHUT UP!

Yugi: He's having relationship problems.

Yami: Hope they get better for ya.

Yugiismyname: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Yugi watched as Isabella tried to walk, Yami was three months pregnant, Isabella was nine moths old, Kaiba was busy, and Yugi started having nightmares. "Yami." Yugi sighed.

"Hm?" Yami looked at Yugi from the newspaper.

"You forgot didn't you." He frowned sadly.

"Forgot what?" He smirked.

Yugi stood up tears falling from his eyes. "MY BIRTHDAY!! TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Yugi ran upstairs to his room, to find it was locked. "What that!?" Yami chuckled carrying Isabella.

"How could I forget that?" He asked. "Yugi, here." He unlocked Yugi's room and walked in, Yugi following. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Yami! I love it!" Yugi hugged Yami. Yugi's room was decorated with strings, ribbons, all blue of course. There was five presents on the bed, and the desk had a cake with the words "Happy 22th Birthday Yugi!" on it(Yugiismname:Yami's 22 too, Kaiba's still 21 XD).

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, I'm going to drop Isabella." He smiled.

Yugi let go and blushed. "Sorry." He said. "Thank you so much."

Yami put Isabella on the ground and she crawled to the desk. "My!" She pointed to the cake. Yami and Yugi laughed. "No sweetie, that's Yugi's." Yami said.

Yugi stopped laughing and looked at Isabella. "Let's have some Cake and Ice Cream, before she finds out how to get it down on her own." He picked Isabella up and all three of them had a piece of cake.

Yami watched as Isabella smoothered her face with Chocolate again. "She's going to get a shower after all this." He looked at Yugi who picked up the gift Yami got him. "Open it." He smiled.

Yugi nodded and opened it. It was book, a book he's been wanting "Steve and Me" by Terri Irwin(Yugiismyname: I WANT THAT BOOK!!cries I MISS STEVE!!). Yugi started to tear up. "Oh thank you Yami." He hugged Yami.

Yami chuckled. "Listen, I got to get Isabella a bath and then a nap. Okay?" He told Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Of course, I'll open the rest later and just go to Joey's for a while." Yami nodded and was about to pick up Isabella. "Wait!" Yugi stopped him.

He blinked. "What!?" Yami asked worried.

"I want to take a picture of this." Yugi smiled holding up his camara.

Yami chuckled. "I should have thought of that." He smiled and walked out of the view. Then Yugi took the picture, and took two more, one with Yami in it, and the other with just Yugi in it. Yami smiled and picked Isabella up. "Time for bath." He tickled her as she smiled shyly.

Yugi walked towards Joey door and knocked on it. "Joey, you home!?" He asked as he knocked.

Joey answered the door looking very sick. "Yugè I don't feel good, can you go away."

Yugi looked at Joey, confused. "How r u sick?" He asked curious.

Joey grumbled. "Yugè Happy Birthday. And, all my breakfast is in the toilet." He pointed to the bathroom,

"JOEY YOUR PREGNANT!!?" Yugi shouted shock.

Joey grapped him by the mouth and dragged him into the apartment. "You want the whole world to know!?" He asked. "Yes, okay, Rick knocked me up, happy?" He said trying not to be mad.

Yugi smiled. "Congrats Joey. And yes, I am happy." He looked at Joey. "Not even Yami looked that bad." He teased.

Joey growled and kicked Yugi out of the house. "Hormones." He mumbled as he left. Then there was a loud crash and then he was grapped from behind. "Hey!" He shouted. He was about to call out for help, but a gun was put to his head.

"You call out for help, I'll kill you." Yugi reconized that voice, it was his dad.

Yugiismyname: AH!! It's short!!

Yugi: I like it, nice cliff-hanger.

Yami: MY AIBOU!!!

Yugiismynamer: R&R or Yami get's the chainsaw!-laughs evilly-

Yami: O.O OMG!!!

Yugiismyname: -ties yami to chair-

Yami: HELP!!! R&R PLEASE!!!


End file.
